Heterochromia
by Susan Drakian
Summary: Britany has a lot expected of her, being Grindlewald's daughter and all, but all she wants is to be noticed for who she is. Newt Scamander is a famous magiologist. Two unlikely people thrown together by chance. Join forces for the adventure of the century, but will they come out unscathed, and what does the Niffler have to do with anything. Rating may change in the future.


**I was debating on putting this up for a while, I'm not sure if anyone would be interested in this. To anyone that reads my other stories, after this there will be a new chapter in EACH of my other stories. I have them all written up its been long over due on some of them. So look out for those. This is just written for fun. Let me know if you actually want to read more. I'm not the best writer out there, nor am I great at finding all my mistakes. This isn't beta'd.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts. This is set directly after grindlewalds capture.**

Britany watched silently in the crowd as a giant thunderbird went up into the sky, something swirling and blue in its beak. Within seconds it started to rain and she watched in amazement as those around her started to change. No longer frightened or calling for an end to magic. Instead going about their daily lives. Fellow witches and wizards started repairing the damages, the newspapers changed. Realizing that those around her were being oblivated she cast a repel charm on her cloak and pulled it over her head. watching the entrance of the subway anxiously.

She didn't know how long she stood there in the rain, the water bouncing off her and rolling down her emerald cloak, she shivered as the cold seemed to blow into her very bones, pulling the cloak tighter around herself trying to find some unreachable warmth. Her dark hair falling in wisps about her round face, covering her eyes . Her eyes unnerved people so she often hid them with her hair. One was a honey gold color, the other a vivid green. Just when she thought she'd freeze to death. She saw them. Six aurors surrounding a man in shackles.

The man was tall, with black hair, whitening on the sides blue eyes and dark cloths who seemed unperturbed, even smiling at his captors as if he knew some hidden secret only he knew, and wasn't going to share. There eyes met. she felt a slight force brush against her mind, she allowed it in.

"Go home." Said the voice calmly. "wait for me there, don't get into any trouble"

Tsch as if she'd get in trouble. He was the one that was causing a war, but she knew the consequences of ignoring the man. A life time of living with him taught her that the consequences far outweighed the benefits of her actions. Turning she slipped into an alley and disaperated to a run down apartment building.

Taking her key's Britany unlocked the door to the building and climbed the steps up to the apartment she shared with her father, when he wasn't under cover as Percival Graves to infiltrate the Macusa. She walked up the rickety old stair case, Skipping the creaky steps and unlocked her apartment door and slipped in. Shutting the door and putting her key's on the davenport in the corner of the room. Stretching her aching joints she removed her cloak and hung it up.

She went into the kitchen and checked the cabinets, unable to find anything edible she decided to forgo the food, she had gone long periods without food before. She made her way to the bathroom where she stripped off her black dress and slipped into the small shower. She wondered vaguely as she washed the days grime and dirt of her skin, if showers would ever become big enough where she didn't have to bend over to fit her head under the shower head.

The bigger question was, what was her father planning. She knew that no one had been able to hold her father long unless he explicitly wanted to be there for one reason or another, to talk to outlaw wizards and witches. Try to get them to join in his campaign. She wondered how he would get out of the Macusa's holding cells. Getting out of the shower she dried off with a fluffy towel and slipped into a pink silk night gown with matching silk robe and headed to bed. She sat down on the lumpy mattress and stretched out conjuring blankets with her wand she snuggled up into the warmth.

Now that she was alone, she could focus on the events that day. Her father told her to stay out of it, so she did. However she couldn't help but be awed at the skill the group opposing him had as they tried to save the obscurus. The awkward man in particular stuck out at her, he was far more skilled than his appearance would leave one to believe. She had seen the creatures in his case. to capture , nurture, and protect them was a great feat. Particularly the erumpent.

Not only that the case itself took a great bit of skill to create. She wondered if he did all the environments and transfiguring himself or if he had help. She had liked the animals inside the case. She was fascinated, she hadn't seen half of them before. She wished she had been able to stay and study them more, but once the obscurus in the bubble was found she had to leave the case.

Not many could tangle with the great Gelert Grindlewald and live to tell the tale , but they had managed somehow.

Britany watched the rain roll down the window, a sudden sense of loneliness washing over her, she wished she was anywhere but there, alone. She hated being by herself. The shadows in the corners seemed suddenly more dangerous than they were. Which promted her to keep a Gaslamp lit at all times, when she was alone anyway. She wouldn't admit to her father that she was still afraid of the dark.

Britany eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, tossing and turning and dreaming of being surrounded by flames, causing her to wake up at three in the morning. She groaned that wasn't the first time she dreamt of fire. Getting up she let her feet touch the cold ground. Then she heard it, the rustling of keys and the lock of the apartment creaked open. Her heart Hammering she grabbed her wand and slowly made her way into the main living area, her arm outstretched her wand steady in her hand. Casting the lumos spell silently the room lit up in a dull light, her wand landed on a average height male with dark hair and blond up the sides and blue eyes.

Gellert Grindlewald.


End file.
